Daughter Of The Sea
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: Moira Wickfield is the Daughter of a Duke Of France when she travels with her father to Port Royal when one day He was killed by Pirates and she had no choice but to move in with Governor Swan and his daughter Elizabeth. She quickly finds out that there are things about her Past that was kept from her. She also manages to capture the Heart of Will Turner.
1. Moira Wickfield

**Daughter Of The Sea**

 _[Caribbean Sea]_

 _[A Grey, Impentrable wall of Fog. From Somewhere comes the faint sound of a little girl's voice, singing, slowly tempo, almost under her breath.]_

 _''Yo, ho, yo, ho, a Pirate's life for me. Yo, Ho, Yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me...says Elizabeth_

 _[Suddenly a massive ship emerges from the grey Fog, the Winged victory Maidenhead looming. It's a British dreadnought, the H.M.S Duchess. Formidable, frightening, Twenty-five gun ports on each side, and rail guns to boot. Another girl is standing at the ships railing with a book in her hand she has dark brown hair falling in gentle ringlets down her back and she has a blue gown on and that she has a blue bow in her hair and she has grey eyes, she was drawing in a book and the drawing is of Elizabeth Swan, with strawberry blonde hair, stands at the bow railing, gazing at the seas, still singing...She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see her Father beside her. The Duke Of France and the ship they were on was His ship they were traveling in.]_

 _''Father...says Moira_

 _''Moira...drawing Elizabeth? says Michael_

 _''Yes I love drawing says Moira_

 _''You are doing a good job Soon we will be at our New Home and it will be the perfect chance for you to continue your schooling and Art says Michael_

 _Okay...says Moira_

 _[She turns to look at Elizabeth who was still singing] ''Drink up me hearties, Yo, ho...says Elizabeth_

 _[Joshamee Gibbs who was born old, skin a dark leather, clutches her shoulder, startling her.]_

 _''Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. you want to call em down to us? says Gibbs_

 _[Elizabeth stares wide-eyed at him.] Mr. Gibbs. [Norrington, a Dashing Young man, Royal Navy to the core, glares sternly at Gibbs. Standing beside him is Governor Weatherby Swan, a Man of obvious High Station, brass buttons on his thick blue jacket. He is Elizabeth's father.] ''That will do says Norrington_

 _''She was singing about Pirates. Bad luck to sing about Pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog-mark my words. says Gibbs_

 _''Consider them marked. On your way says Norrington_

 _[As He moves off] ''Aye, Sir. Bad luck to have women on board, too. Even miniture ones says Gibbs_

 _[He returns to his deck swabbing duties, surrepitiously takes a quick swig from a flask. Governor Swan looks over at Michael who was standing at the rail with his daughter smiles walking over to them.]_

 _''It such a foggy day isn't it not what I hopped To have on this New Journey Your Grace says Governor Swan_

 _''You don't have to call me that Old Friend...Here we are friends Weatherby says Michael_

 _''Of Course [to Moira] ''and your lovely Moira how much she looks like Isobel...it's a shame that you both lost her to Sickness says Governor Swan_

 _''I miss her says Moira_

 _''I know... me too [Michael sighs touching his daughter on her Dark curls] ''It was great loss we had to lose her so soon...We both have to move on as best as we can says Michael_

 _[Elizabeth walks over to her father with Norrington] ''I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate says Elizabeth_

 _''Think again, Miss Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a Pirate flag, or wears a Pirates brand, gets what he deserves, a Short drop and a sudden drop. says Norrington_

 _[Elizabeth doesn't know what a Short drop and a sudden stop means as Gibbs helpfully mimes a man being hanged by using his neck tie as a Rope she gasps]_

 _''Sir Norrington...I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter and Miss Wickfield says Governor_

 _''My apologies, Governor says Norrington_

 _''Actually I find it all fascinating says Elizabeth_

 _''I Will not hide the truth from my daughter Governor she knows what happens when you trust a Pirate but there are some who can be a trust worthy says Michael_

 _''Yes Your grace...we will be landing in Port Royal very soon and beginning our new lives. wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station? says Governor_

 _''Yes father [Chastised, she turns away and walks over to Moira who has placed her sketch book in her satchel and was looking at the water with her.] ''I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate...what about you Moira? says Elizabeth_

 _''Of Course I love reading and learning about History and our world so I am not afraid to know about Pirates...[She was staring at the water when she sees a Boy floating on his back in the otherwise empty water. There is nothing to show where he came from, or how he came to be there...she gasps looking at her Father...] ''Father...! A Boy! in the water says Moira_

 _[Michael coming over to see the boy floating on a piece of board yells at the crew] ''Man Overboard! says Michael_

 _'Boy Overboard...fetch a hook! Haul him out of there! [Quick movement and activity on the deck. Sailors use a boat hook to snag the boy as he passes. Norrington and Swan haul him aboard, and lay him on the deck. Elizabeth and Moira come ove for a closer look.] ''He's still breathing. says Norrington_

 _''Where did he come from? says Moira_

 _''Mary mother of god...says Gibbs_

 _[Attention is turned away from the boy...the sea is no longer empty a Wreckage from a ship litters the water...along with the bodies of it's crew. What is left of the ship's hull burns, a Ragged British Flag hanging limply from the stern. The H.M.S Duchess slips silently through it all. Moira was silent looking at the flames coming from the ship]_

 _''What happened here? says Swan_

 _''An Explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant Vessels run heavily armed. says Norrington_

 _''Lot of good it did them...[Looks at Moira] ''Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates! says Gibbs_

 _''There is no proff of that. It could have been an accident. Captain, these men were protection. If there is even the slightest chance one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them says Michael_

 _''Of course, Your grace. [to the crew] 'Come about and strike the sails! unleash the boats! Gunnery crew...Jackets off the cannons! [to Swan and Michael] ''Hope for the best...prepare for the worst. [to two sailors] ''Move the boy below we'll need the deck clear. says Norrington_

 _[They lift the boy. Michael Pulls Moira away from the rail, away from the hideous scene in the water.]_

 _''Moira my dear, I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him? says Michael_

 _''Yes father says Moira_

 _[She nods gravely, she walks over to where they placed the boy and kneels down beside him. she looks at her gown and tears a piece of cloth from it and uses a bucket of water to clean his face and brush back his hair when suddenly he grabs her wrist, awake now. Moira is startled, but their eyes lock. Elizabeth wonders over seeing him. she takes his hand in hers.]_

 _'My Name is Elizabeth Swan [looking at Moira] ''and this is my friend Moira Wickield says Elizabeth_

 _''Will Turner says Will_

 _''I'm watching over you, Will says Moira_

 _[He clutches Moira's hand seeing a look of an Angle staring down at him then he slips back into Unconsciousness. His movement has opened the collar of his shirt. Elizabeth sees he wears a chain around his neck. she tugs it free, revealing-a Gold Medallion. one side is blank. she turns it over a Skull gazes at her. Vaguely Aztec in design, but to her eyes it means only one thing.]_

 _''You're a Pirate...says Elizabeth_

 _[Moira takes the Medallion looking at it in her hand when she suddenly winces as she closes her eyes and sees Pirates standing around a Chest with all kinds of Gold Medallions just like this one and then she blinks snapping awake when her Father touches her face in concern.]_

 _''My Dear...are you okay? says Michael_

 _''Yes...I'm okay says Moira_

 _''Did he speak? says Norrington_

 _[She turns to see Norrington was standing with her father looking at her concerned] ''His name is Will Turner...that's all I found out says Moira_

 _''Very good says Norrington_

 _[Norrington hurries off. Elizabeth looks at Moira who was hugging her father unnoticed to them that Elizabeth steals away to the Stern of the ship. Examines her prize-the Gold Medallion. A Wisp of wind, and she looks up-out over the sea, moving through the Fog silent as a Ghost, is a Large ship a schooner-It has Black Sails. Elizabeth stares, too frightened to move, or cry out. The ship is obscured by the Fog as it passes-but not the mizzen top...and there hangs the frightening skull and crossbones of the Jolly Roger. Elizabeth looks from it to the Medallion-the skull on the Flag is the same as the one on the Medallion. Fog surrounds and closes in on the Black Ship-except for the black flag. Elizabeth shuts her eyes tight. Moira walks over to Elizabeth seeing she was holding something in her hand seeing it was the Medallion]_

 _''You should really give that back to the boy it doesn't belong to you says Moira_

 _''I know but I don't want anyone to find out that he could be a Pirate...says Elizabeth_

 _''Yes but he will look for it one day and knowing you had it all along says Moira_

 _''I will give it to again...I just want to hang on to it a little longer says Elizabeth_

 _[Moira sighs turning to look out at the sea then turns to walk away back to the cabin where the men took Will Turner to take care of him like her Father wanted.]_


	2. Port Royal

**Port Royal**

[Port Royal]

[Governor's Mansion]

[Moira's Bedroom.]

[Old Memories of the day when she sailed to Port Royal with her Father who was the Duke Of France which has caused an up roar when they came to the town. They made a home up in the hills overlooking the Vast ocean from the Mansion. After a month of living there. Her father needed to go away on Business in England where he needed to find more help in running the household since it was only him and his daughter not knowing that would have been her last time seeing her father. Moira sighs sadly remembering the night when the Governor came to her at home to tell her that the Ship that her father was on was destroyed and that there was no sign of him which only means that he was killed. She was shocked staring at the Governor who had tears in his eyes he held his hand out to her when she runs into his arms and cries into his shirt he wraps his arms around her. Norrington comes in behind them staring at the scene sadly.]

''This is a very sad time for all of us since the Duke was a important Man in France and Port Royal and he was a good man as well...His death will not be in vain says Norrington

[The Governor looks at Moira touching her Long dark brown hair making a decision.] ''I shall adopt you into my own house Dear Child...you will not be alone says Governor

''I want my daddy...Why did he have to leave me too...says Moira

''I am truly sorry dear child...[He looks at Norrington] ''Can you help me carry her to the house and in the morning I will make arrangements to have all her things brought to the Mansion...then we will have the Funeral for Michael says Governor

[Moira blinks out of her Vision of that moment when a Booming knock on the door, makes her jump up, startled knocking over her chair as she gets up.]

''Moira? is everything all right? Are you decent? says Swan

''Yes-yes says Moira

[She throws on a dressing gown as Swan enters, carrying a large box. A Uniformed maid, Estrella and Elizabeth follows.]

''Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day says Swan

[Estrella pulls back the heavy curtains revealing beneath a blue sky lies the bucolic town of Port Royal, built on a natural harbor. On a bluff at the mouth of the harbor stands Fort Charles, it's stone parapets lined with cannon. Elizabeth smiles at Moira as Swann brings over the box to her]

''I have a gift for you says Swan

[He opens the boxes, and displays for her a Gorgeous Velvet blue dress. she lets out a admiring gasp]

'It's-beautiful. May I inquire as to the occasion? says Moira

''Is an occasion necessary for a Father to dote upon his daughter with gifts? even though you are my adopted daughter I find you are very close to a real daughter for me says Swan

''And a Real Sister to me...I can't wait to see what this dress will look like on you says Elizabeth

[Moira smiles happily takes it, disappears behind a screened off dressing area. Estrella follows carrying the box]

''Although...I did think you could wear it for the ceremony today says Swan

''Ceremony? says Moira

''Captain Norrington's Promotion ceremony says Swan

[Moira peeks around the screen] ''I knew it...says Moira

''Or, rather, Commodore Norrington...a fine gentlemen, don't you think? He fancies Elizabeth...you know [Elizabeth sighs glaring at her father behind the screen Moira gasps] ''Moira? How's it coming? says Swan

[Moira holds her hair out of the way as the Maid cinches her into a corset over her slip. Estrella has her foot in Moira's back as she pulls the laces tight. Moira groans as she lets her Long brown hair fall over her shoulder]

''It's difficult...to say says Moira

''I'm told that dress is the latest fashion in London. says Swan

''[Holding her breath] ''Women in London must have learned not to breath says Moira

''These dresses are a terrible fashion from there...says Elizabeth

''but still very beautiful says Moira

[Estrella is finished. Moira takes a breath-and winces she walks out showing the beautiful light blue gown seeing a long bow trailing at the bottom of the dress, Her hair is falling down in ringlets as the Maid places a White Hat on as Elizabeth gives her gloves to put on A Butler appears in the doorway of the room.]

''Governor? a Caller is here for you. says Butler

[Foyer]

[The Caller, dressed in rough clothing, stands in the foyer, looking very out of place, and knowing it. He holds a long presentation case. He polishes the toes of his boots on the back of his calves. but it doesn't help. Governor Swan walks down the stairs seeing him.]

''Ah, Mr. Turner! it's good to see you again! says Swan

[The caller turns-it's Will Turner. Handsome, with a watchful demeanor that gives him weight beyond his years.]

''Good day, sir. [holds out the case] ''I have your order [Swan hurries to him, opens the case, inside is a beautiful dress sword and scabbard. Swan takes it out reverently] ''The blade is folded steel. that's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may-[He takes the sword from Swan, and balances it on one finger at the point where the blade meets the guard.] ''Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade...says Will

''Impressive...very impressive. Commodore Norrington will be pleased. I'm sure. do pass my compliments on to your master. says Swan

[Will's face falls. clearly the work is his, and he is proud of it. with practiced ease, he flips the sword around, catches it by the hilt and returns it to te case.]

''[bows slightly] ''I shall a craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated...says Will

[He stops speaking abruptly, staring past Swan-Moira and Elizabeth stands on the stairs, granted, the dress may be painful to wear, but the Beautiful gown was lovely on Moira as Elizabeth walks past her to see Will]

''Elizabeth! Moira you both look stunning! says Swan

[Will tries to speak, but can't. he gives up, smiles to himself, and simply nods emphatically as Moira appears before him smiling shyly]

''Will! it's so good to see you! says Moira

''[He bows to her taking her hand in his kissing it she smiles as he then turns to Elizabeth who's gaze stays on longer. Moira smile falls a little knowing that Will is in love with Elizabeth she sighs sadly.]

''I dreamed about you last night. says Elizabeth

[Will reacts with surprise] ''Really? says Will

''Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate-says Swan

[ignores her father] ''About the day we met. Do you remember? says Elizabeth

''I could never forget it, Miss Swan says Will

''Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth? says Elizabeth

at least once more, Miss Swan as always says Will

[Elizabeth is disappointed and a little hurt by his response] ''Well said! there's a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going says Swann

[Swan takes the case from Will, opens the door for Elizabeth. Elizabeth straightens her back, gathers her skirts and strides past Will]

''Good day, Mr. Turner says Elizabeth

[Swan follows Elizabeth out the door. As Moira looks at Will a little upset that he forgot about her and they have been friends for a while]

''Will...it was nice to see you says Moira

[Will turns to Moira seeing she was staring at him a little disappointed that he didn't speak to her eariler he bows]

''Forgive me Moira it wasn't my attention to forget you...How can I ever when you have been my friend all these years says Will

''[She hands him a small box to him which he takes in surprise] ''I remember it was your birthday the other day and I wanted to make you something I hope you will open it when you get home says Moira

''Moira...You didn't have to get me anything...says Will

''Please I'd do anything for my friends...even though I am living here in this mansion I just wanted you to know that I really care about you says Moira

[The Governor looks towards Moira who was speaking to Will] ''Moira my dear we will be late dear...says Governor

''Of course...[to Will] ''I hope to see you soon says Moira

''by the beach where we used to meet says Will

[She beams nodding at him with a smile then she walks out to the carriage and gets in as the Governor gets in behind her.]

''Dear Moira...it seems your friendship of Will Turner is continuing to go strong says Governor

''Yes...I really admire him says Moira

[Elizabeth looks at Moira with a smile knowing that Moira has always loved Will Turner since the day they found him in the ocean drifting and that she was afraid of telling him knowing he was in love with Elizabeth]

''You both are close more closer then me and Will are and that is really good...I love to see you two together says Elizabeth

''I don't know...He seems to not like me in that way says Moira

[She sighs looking away sadly Swan glowers at his daughter] ''Dear, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. after all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal has became at all civilized. [looking at Moira] ''Your father would be ashamed of you talking to Will the way you are says Swan

[Moira looks at the Governor flinching at the mention of her Father] ''My father has always respected my decisions growing up Sir...and I really apprecite it if you won't bring my father up like that...says Moira

''[Seeing the look of sadness and anger at the mention of her dad] ''Forgive me Moira but it is time to start thinking about the future You are the Duke's daughter and very respected around here it is time to start thinking about a match for you says Swan

''Don't...please...Elizabeth is your daughter and should focus on her then me...My father has always told me he wanted me to Marry for love and it's my choice who I should marry...not him and not you says Moira

[The Governor looks at her knowing that he has brought up a painful subject about her father and now Marriage...knowing she was still young he places his hand on hers]

''Again Moira I am sorry for bringing this subject up...You are right I shouldn't meddle in your life when it's not my place to meddle...but I made a promise to your father that if anything were to happen to him...that I will help you when the time comes says Swan

[She sighs turning her face away to look out of the window]

[Port Royal Harbor]

[The skeletal remains of four pirates, still clad in buccaneer rags, hang from gallows erected on a rocky promontory. There is a fifth, unoccupied gallows, bearing a sign: Pirates Ye Be Warned The top of a billowing sail passes regally in front of them. On the landward face of the sail, apparently high in the rigging, is a man for whom the term 'swashbuckling rogue' was coined: Captain Jack Sparrow He gazes keen-eyed at the display as they pass. Raises a tankard in salute. Suddenly, something below catches his attention. He jumps from the rigging - and that's when we see that his ship is not an imposing three-master, but just a small fishing dory with a single sail, plowing through the water - the Jolly Mon. And it leaks. Which is why he has the tankard: to bail. Jack steps back to the tiller, and using a single sheet to control the sail, and the Jolly Mon comes around the promontory, the whole of Port Royal laid out before him. The huge British dreadnought, H.M.S. Dauntless dominates the bay. But Jack's attention is on a different ship: the H.M.S. Interceptor, a small sleek vessel with rail guns and a mortar in the middle of the main deck. It is tied up at the Navy landing, at the base of the cliffs below Fort Charles then he turns to see a Huge Ship a little ways from the cliffs it's vessel has rail guns and a mortar in the middle of the main deck and it was a Dark blue color with with Silver sails and on the side it says the Duchess II He was intrigued by the size of the boat.]

[Port Royal Docks]

[Smoothly and with no wasted Movement, Jack hauls down the sail, stows it, guides the dory alongside a dock. The Harbormaster, a long ledger tucked under his arm, is there to catch a line and help Jack tie it up.

''If you're out rolling scuppers in this tub, you're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid says Harbor Master

''It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide says Jack

He starts up the dock, strapping on his sword belt; besides the scabbard, it also carries a compass, pistol and small powder horn. The Harbormaster cuts him off.

''Hold up there you it's a shilling for the dock space, and you're going to have to give me your name says Harbor Master

''What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name? says Jack

[He tosses three shillings onto the ledger. the Harbor Master considers, then shuts the ledger on the coins, steps aside.]

''Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith says Harbor Master

Jack gives him a half-salute as he goes past. Looks across the water toward the Duchess II- and smiles. Above the Interceptor, among the parapets of Fort Charles, a ceremony is underway -

[Fort Charles]

[With Choreographed precision, Swan removes the sword and Scabbard from the Presentation case, held by a uniformed Navy Man. He slides the sword into the Scabbard, holds it out vertically to Norrington, in full dress uniform Norrington grasps the scabbard above Swan's hand, and Swan lets go. Norrington draws the sword, flourishes the sword, and snaps the blade up in front of his face. Swan steps forward, pins a medal to Norrington's jacket, steps back. Norrington nods, turns smartly and nods to his fellow officers, turns again and nods to the audience - dignitaries, merchants, plantation owners, their families. Another flourish, and he returns the sword to its scabbard. The silence is broken by loud Applause. Backslapping from the Navy men. in the audience, Moira doesn't look so good, out beneath the Hot sun, she applauds briefly, then winces Discreetly tries to adjust the Corset through the material of the dress, then resumes clapping, trying to hide her discomfort. Elizabeth who is standing next to her seeing her wince]

''What's the matter are you okay? says Elizabeth

''I'm fine...Just my Corset is a little too tight...It's getting very hard to breathe says Moira

''The Ceremony will be over and then we can go home and adjust it just hang in there for a while longer says Elizabeth

''Okay says Moira

[Port Royal Navy Dock]

Two sailors on sentry duty, Murtogg and Mullroy, take advantage of what little shade there is on the dock. but when Jack saunters up, they are immediately on alert.]

''This dock is off limits to Civilans says Murtogg

''Sorry, I didn't know [Music drifts down from Fort Charles. Jack looks up, shields his eyes.] ''Some sort of to do up at the Fort, eh? You two weren't invited? says Jack

''No...someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to Civilans says Murtogg

''This must be some important boat...Ship says Jack

''Captain Norrington's made it his Flagship. He'll use it to Hunt down the last dregs of Piracy on the Spanish Lake says Murtogg

''Commodore says Mullroy

''Right. Commodore Norrington says Murtogg

''that's a fine goal, I'm sure...but it seems to me a ship like that [to The Duchess II] ''makes this one here just a wee superfluous says Jack

''Oh, the Duchess II was the Duke Of France's ship He sailed with the First one to England but was blown to bits by Pirates...Now this one is the Duchess II it belongs to his daughter The Fastest Ship next to the Interceptor says Murtogg

''That so? I've heard one, supposed to be fast, nigh Uncatchable...the Black Pearl? says Jack

[Mullroy scoffs at the name] ''There's no real ship as can match the Interceptor or the Duchess II says Mullroy

''The Black Pearl is a real ship says Murtogg

''No, it's not says Mullroy

''Yes it is, I've seen it says Murtogg

''You've seen it? says Mullroy

''Yes says Murtogg

''You've seen the Black Pearl? says Mullroy

''Yes Says Murtogg

''You haven't seen it says Mullroy

''Yes, I have says Murtogg

''You've seen a ship with Black Sails that's crewed by the damned and Captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out? says Mullroy

''No says Murtogg

''No says Mullroy

''But I've seen a ship with Black Sails says Murtogg

''Oh, and no Ship that's not crewed by the damned and Captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have Black Sails and therefore couldn't possibly be any ship other than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying? says Mullroy

''No says Murtogg

[turns back to Jack who has managed to sneak pass them as they were arguing about the Black Pearl]

''Like I said, there's no real ship as can match-Hey! [They look around, spotting Jack standing at the wheel of the Duchess II casually examining the Mechanism] ''You! [Jack looks over in Exaggeratedly innocent surprise. The Sailors hurry toward the gangplank] ''Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there! says Mullroy

'[Jack spreads his hands in apology] ''I'm sorry. it's just such a pretty large boat. Ship says Jack

[The Sailors study him suspiciously] ''What's your name? says Murtogg

''Smith says Jack

''What's your business in Port Royal, Mr. Smith? says Mullroy

''And no lies! says Murtogg

''None? very well. You've rumbled me. I confess I intend to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and go out on the account, do a little honest Pirating. says Jack

''I said no lies says Murtogg

''I think he's telling the truth says Mullroy

[Jack was a little surprised hearing him say that]

''He's not telling the truth says Murtogg

''He may be says Mullroy

''If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us says Murtogg

''Unless, of course, He knew you wouldn't believe the truth if he told it to you says Jack

''[Murtogg and Mullroy consider that point]

[Fort Charles]

[Moira, pale and perspiring, fans herself weakly, oblivious to the Music and chatter. She feels a hand touch her shoulder she turns to see Norrington who was looking at her in concern]

''Are you alright Moira? says Norrington

''Yes it must be the heat I will be fine [He extends his arm she takes it. He walks with her away from the Party where Elizabeth is and looks at Moira with courage]''You are here because of Elizabeth? says Moira

''Yes would you mind? says Norrington

[She sighs sadly nodding as she moves away as he walks over to Elizabeth]

''You look lovely, Elizabeth [Elizabeth Frowns. unable to focus. Norrington mistakes her expression as Disapproval] ''I apologize if I seem forward-but I must speak my mind. this Promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. but it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. the thing all men most require a Marrige to a fine woman [he turns to Moira seeing her leaning against the stone wall near the cliff] ''You have become a Fine Woman, Elizabeth says Norrington

''Are you asking me to Marry you? says Elizabeth

''Y-yes I am and I am wondering if you would be my wife? says Norrington

[Moira moans feeling so dizzy] ''I can't breathe says Moira

[Moira loses her balance, stumbles away from Elizabeth and Norrington she reaches out to the Parapet to steady herself, but it slides off and then she vanishes over the wall gone. Elizabeth smiles at Norrington]

''Can I have time to think about your Question? says Elizabeth

''Yes...[He turns around to look at Moira only to find that she was gone...he looks around seeing her White hat on the ground he picks it up Elizabeth worried walks over to where she was] ''Moira...where did she go? says Norrington

[Port Royal Navy Docks]

[Jack reacts, pushes Mortogg aside to see Moira plummets from the top of the cliff it seems to take her a long time to reach the sea-Moira hits the water, narrowly missing the sharp rocks. A Wave breaks and then she is washed out away from the cliff struggling feebly. At the Fort, Norrington looks pass the Parapet seeing Moira's body hit the water he screams]

''Moira! says Norrington

[He leaps to the top of the Parapet, prepared to dive-Elizabeth looks down worried and shocked as a Lieutenant, Gillette catches his arm]

''The Rocks, Sir! it's a Miracle she missed them. says Gillette

[Norrington shakes off his arm, looks down and realizes Gillette is right. He jumps down and runs with Elizabeth and everyone down to the docks]

[Navy Docks]

[Jack, Murtogg and Mullroy are still in shock from the sight]

''Aren't you going to save her? says Jack

''I can't swim says Mullroy

[Murtogg shakes his head-neither does he Jack rolls his eyes] ''Sailors..[Above where Moira struggles in the water. Norrington and Several other men pick their way down the cliffs. they are too far away to get to her in time. Jack scowls. He has no choice-] ''Fine...[He pulls a pistol from his sword belt, hands it to Murtogg then hands the belt to Mullroy] ''Don't lose these says Jack

[And then he dives into the water, swims towards Moira. Moira struggles to keep above water, gasping for air then a swell rolls over her and she is submerged-Under water, Moira drifts down, unconscious. the current turns her and then a visible pulse shoots out of her]

Port Royal

Fort Charle The British flag flies, blown from an offshore breeze. Suddenly the wind dies, and the flag goes limp. On The Docks Wood and metal fittings on lines bang against masts. The wind dies, and there is silence. On The Edge Of Town A Caribbean Woman feeds clucking chickens, frowns when they all suddenly go quiet...In The Village A weather vane moves slightly in the wind stops, and all is still. And then ... the weather vane TURNS, and holds steady - the wind has picked up again, but now blows .from the sea toward the land. On The Beach an Old Salt pulls a rope line, pauses. Turns and gazes to the sky, frowning. The mangy hound at his side starts barking incessantly - On The Docks The lines bang against the other sides of the masts, the wind far stronger now. Fort Charles the British flag flies in the opposite direction, snapping in the new onshore breeze.]

[Port Royal]

[Cliff side]

[Norrington rushes down, intent on the climb beyond him, past the rocky point, far out to sea, Fog Gathers-]

[Ocean]

[Underwater Moira Unmoving form and then Jack is there. He wraps an arm around her and makes for the surface. On the surface, Jack swims towards the dock, struggling it is...far more difficult than it should be. He stops stroking and they submerge. Underwater Jack realizes that it is Moira's heavy Blue dress that is weighing them down. He pulls at the buttons on the back and they give way. He skins her out of the dress and kicks away from it. the dress falls like a cloud into darkness-On the Surface Jack swims with Moira much more quickly. At the Dock. Murtogg and Mullroy are there to help Pull Moira out of the water. Jack climbs up, exhausted. Moira is on her back, Murtogg holds her arms above her head, pumping them. Mullroy puts his cheek to her nose and mouth.]

''Not breathing says Mullroy

[Murtogg looks down, it seems hopeless. Jack steps up, drawing Murtogg's knife from it's sheath]

''Move says Jack

[He pushes past Mullroy, kneels over Moira raises the knife Murtogg is shocked-Jack slits the Corset down the middle, yanks it away. Moira remains still and then-she coughs up water and gasps, choking on her first full breath. Jack is relieved]

''I never would have thought of that says Mullroy

''Clearly, you've never been to Singapore [Jack flips the knife and hands it Hilt first to Murtogg and that's when he spots it...there was a Small Heart Shape Pendent necklace around her neck seeing it has a small blue diamond he touches it a little surprised]

''Where did you get this? says Jack

[Before Moira can answer. the blade of a sword is at Jack's throat-Norrington's new Ceremonial sword, in fact, looking bright and sharp. Elizabeth worried runs to Moira]

''On your feet says Norrington

[It looks bad-Jack standing over Moira most of her clothes are gone-he gets to his feet. the rest of Moira's rescuers reach the scene. including Governor Swann.]

''Moira! are you alright? says Governor Swan

[He strips off his jacket, drapes it around her.] ''Yes-yes, I'm fine-Commdore Norrington, do you intend to kill my rescuer? says Moira

[Norrington looks at Jack. Jack nods as best as he can with a blade beneath his chin. Norrington sheathes his sword and extends his hand]

''I believe thanks are in order [Jack takes Norrington's hand gingerly they shake-and Norrington tightens his grip, yanks Jack's arm toward him, then tears back the sleeve of Jack's shirt exposing a brand on Jack's inner wrist, a large P.] ''Had a brush up with the East India Trading company did you...Pirate? [The others react in shock, but the Sailors are well trained in an instant, half a dozen Pistols are aimed at Jack. He stands there, still holding the Corset] ''Keep your guns on him, Gillette, fetch some Irons [Norrington notices something else-below the P brand is a tattoo a small bird in flight across the water] ''well, well...Jack Sparrow, isn't it? says Norrington

''Captain Jack Sparrow if you please says Jack

[Norrington looks out at the bay] ''I don't see your ship...Captain says Norrington

''He said he'd come to commandeer one says Murtogg

''[to Murtogg] ''I told you he was telling the truth. [currying favor] these are his sir. says Mullroy

[He holds out Jack's pistol and belt. Norrington takes the Pistol, examines it, notes the powder horn on Jack's belt.]

''Extra powder, but no additional shot. [Jack shrugs. Norrington unhooks the compass from the belt, opens it he frowns at the reading. Moves the compass this way and that, keeping it parallel to the ground] ''a Compass that doesn't point north...[Jack looks away, a bit embarrassed. Norrington returns the compass to the belt, draws the sword half from the scabbard.] ''I half expected it to be made of wood...[He slides it back into the Scabbard hands it to Mullroy] ''You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of says Norrington

''Ah, but you have heard of me says Jack

[Gillette returns with shackles, approaches Jack.]

''Carefully Lieutenant says Norrington

[Moira steps forward. Swann's jacket slips off her. she is unconcerned, but he is intent on putting it back on her.]

''Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not this man saved my life says Moira

''One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness says Norrington

[Gillette snaps the Manacles closed on Jack's wrists] ''But it seems to be enough to condemn him says Jack

''Indeed says Norrington

[Now That Jack is safely chained, Norrington nods to his men. All but one stow their weapons, and two steps forward-]

''Finally...[Lightning quick he snaps the Corset around the hand and wrist of the Man holding the pistol and yanks. The Pistol sails into the water. before anyone can react to that Jack has the Manacle chain wrapped around Moira's throat she gasps as the Pistols are drawn again, but now Moira serves as a shield. Norrington raises a cautioning hand to his men]

''No don't shoot I beg you says Elizabeth

[Moira groans as Jack pulls her wet hair aside as the Manacles dig into her neck more]


	3. Pirates Attack

**Pirates Attack**

[Jack smiles a little at Norrington who was looking at Moira worried as Mullroy hands the Pistol and belt to Norrington. Norrington holds them out to Jack]

''Moira...is it? says Jack

[Moira is more angry than Frightened] ''It's Miss Wickfield says Moira

''Miss Wickfield, if you'll be so kind? [She looks at him confused then takes the Pistol and Belt from Norrington-Jack's quicker than she is, and takes the Pistol from her. He jerks her around so she is facing him, belly to belly] ''Now, if you'll be very kind? says Jack

'[She figures out what he wants puts the belt on him then places his hat back on his head she shakes her head sadly]

''You save my life and now you are threatening me...You are despicable says Moira

''Sticks and stones love...I saved your life, now you've saved mine. We're Square [She gets done placing his clothes on him and he turns her around again. and then backs up until he bumps against the cargo gantry] ''Gentleman...[to Moira and Elizabeth] ''My Ladies...you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow...says Jack

[He wraps an arm around Moira's waist and then grabs a robe and pulls free a belaying pin-a counterweight drops and Jack is lifted up to the middle of the Gantry where he grabs a second rope Moira cries out as Pistols fire-and miss...Jack drops from the rope even as Norrington fires.]

''Stop you will shoot Moira...says Elizabeth

[Norrington swears then yells at his men] ''On his heels! [to Gillette] ''Bring a Squad down from the Fort [to Elizabeth] ''You and the Governor must go back home I will find Moira says Norrington

''Go capture him and bring her back says Elizabeth

[Norrington nods then walks with his men to search for Jack and Moira. The Governor Swan drapes his coat around Elizabeth]

''Here, dear...you should wear this says Swan

'[Elizabeth shivers finding suddenly that she is cold. glances out at the bay. where a thick Fog moves across the top of the water. She takes the jacket]

''Thank you father...Moira was wearing the dress you gave her and it was the reason why she fell from the Fort...[Governor was horrified looking at the torn dress and corset on the deck] ''Let that be the last of your fashion advice when it comes to Moira please says Elizabeth

[She accepts his comforting Embrace]

''Comodore Norrington will find Moira and bring her home I promise you Elizabeth says Swann

[Blacksmiths Forge]

[Moira is struggling as Jack pulls on her arm and enters through the Black Smiths Forge Jack lets go of her to look around No windows the Forge is dark, lit by lanterns. Work in progress is scattered about. Wagon wheels, wrought iron gates, Pipes-even a cannon with a crack in it. but every tool is in place, the workbench is tidy and neat. Moira looks around to find Will but there are no sign of him Jack is startled by a noise Mister Brown in a blacksmith's apron snores in the corner, cradling a bottle. Moira gives him a hard poke another. Brown snorts turns away. she sighs turns seeing that Jack was busy trying to get his chains off when she rushes towards the door He looks up running after her he points his sword at her back she stiffens]

''Not so fast Miss Wickfield says Jack

''Just let me go Jack I am just in the way says Moira

''No can do Until I find a way off Port Royal I am going to need your assistanace says Jack

[Slowly he holds his right hand over the furnace, the chain down in the embers. the chain begins to glow. Jack sweats, grimaces at the pain...moving quickly, he wraps the chain around the nose of an anvil, brings the sledge down with a fast, hard stroke on the glowing lings. One shatters. Jack drops the sledge, plunges his manacled hand in a bucket of water. Steam billows. Jack pulls his hand out flexes it blisters form beneath the Manacle-but his hands are free...the Sound of the Latch on the door-Moira goes to cry out when Jack places his hand on her mouth and pulls her with him behind a stall she struggles as Will enters the Forge. shuts the door behind him, spots the Drunken Mister brown in the corner.]

''Right where I left you. [Something catches his eye an empty peg on the wall. The Sledge lying beside the Anvil] ''Not where I left you [He moves casually toward the Sledge. then grabs for it-but the flat of a sword blade slaps his hand. Will jumps back. Jack stands there, sword leveled at Will. Jack pushes Moira away as he backs Will up, toward the door. Will glares at him then looks at Moira]

''Moira...are you alright? says Will

''Yes I think so...says Moira

[to Jack] ''You're the one they're hunting the Pirate says Will

[Jack Acknowledges it with a tip of his head...Then frowns, regards Will.]

''You look Familiar...Have I ever threatened you before? says Jack

''I've made a point of avoiding familiarity with Pirates says Will

''Ah...then It would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. so if you'll excuse me...[Beside the door is a grindstone, a sword resting in the honing guide, before Jack can react, Will has it in his hand.] ''Do you think this is wise, Boy? Crossing blades with a Pirate? says Jack

''[He glares at Jack looking at Moira then at him] ''You threatened Miss Wickfield says Will

''Only a little...she was only my means to get out of here says Jack

[In Response, Will assumes an en Garde Position. Jack appraises him, Unhappy to see Will knows what he is doing. Jack attacks. the two men stand in one place, trading feints thrusts and parries with Lightning speed. almost impossible to follow Will has no trouble matching Jack.] ''You know what you're doing, I'll give you that...excellent form..but how's your footwork? If I step here...[He takes a step around an imaginary circle. Will steps the other way, Maintaining his relationship to Jack] ''Very good! and if I step again, you step again...[continuing to step around the circle] ''And so we circle, circle, like dogs we circle...[They are now exactly opposite their initial positions] ''Ta says Jack

[Jack turns and heads for the door, now directly behind him. Moira registers a angry surprised and takes a Dagger from the Fire pit and throws it at the door-Just above the latch, barely missing Jack. Will turns to look at Moira impressed as Jack registers it, then pulls on the latch, but it won't move up-the sword is in the way. Jack rattles the latch. tugs on the Dagger a few times-it is really stuck in there. Jack mouths a curse but when he turns back to Will seeing him smiling at Moira] 'that's a good trick Miss Wickfield...except once again you are between me and the way out...[Points his sword at the back door] 'and now you have no weapon...[Eyes on Jack, Will simply picks up a new sword from an anvil...Jack slumps in dismay-but then leaps forward. Will and Jack duel their blades flash and ring. Moira moves out of the way as Jack swings the chain still manacled to his left hand at Will's head. Will ducks it, comes up wide-eyed. Then Jack's chain smashes across Will's sword, disarming him. Will quickly picks up another sword. Jack becomes aware that the entire room is filled with bladed weapons. Swords, Knives, boarding axes in various stages of completion.] ''Who makes all these? says Jack

''I do. and I Practice with them. At least three hours a day says Will

''You need to find yourself a girl Mate...[Will glares at him as Jack looks at Moira smiling] 'Or maybe the reason you Practice three hours a day is you've found one-but are Incapable of wooing said strumpet...says Jack

''No I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a Pirate...I Can kill him says Will

[He explodes Kicks a rack, causing a sword to fall into his hand uses his foot to bring his dropped sword into the air, catches it-and attacks Jack, both blades flashing. Jack parries with the sword and chain. Jack's chain wraps around Will's sword, Will twists the handle of his guard through a link, and stabs the sword up into the ceiling-so Jack's manacled left arm is now suspended from the ceiling not good. He parries using one hand, twisting and dodging around the Furnace-Jack compresses the bellows, blowing a shower of sparks into Will's face. Jack grabs the chain, hoists himself up, kicks with his feet, knocking will back. Jack uses his full weight, yanks the sword from the ceiling hurls a wooden mallet at Will, then a second, hitting Will on the wrist. Will drops his sword, falls down, gets up Jack's Pistol is aimed directly between Will's eyes. Moira gasps going to step forward but Will stops her He steps back, directly in front of the back exit. Glares, rubs his wrist gingerly]

''You cheated says Moira

''[Smiles] ''Pirate [Jack steps forward. Will steps back, fully blocking the door.] ''Move away says Jack

''No says Will

''Move! says Jack

''No. I can not just step aside and let you escape. says Will

[Jack cocks the pistol. Will stares back. The stand off lasts for a moment.]

''You're lucky boy-this shot's not meant for you says Jack

[Jack uncocks the Pistol. Will is surprised, reassess Jack suddenly, Mister Brown slams his bottle against Jack's skull. Jack crumples to the ground. The front and back doors smash open, and Sailors fill the room. Norrington pushes forward, sees Jack on the ground.]

''Excellent work, Mister Brown. [Will sighs in disappointment] ''You've aided in the capture of a dangerous Fugitive. says Norrington

''Just doing my civic duty sir. says Brown

[Jack groans. Norrington stands over him, smiles] ''I believe you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped...[He looks at Moira sighing in relief as he takes off his jacket and places it around her shoulders] ''Lady Wickfield...I'm glad you are alive and well Come on let's get you home says Norrington

''Wait...Norrington...Will helped bring down Jack Sparrow while Mr. Brown has done nothing but sleep the day away...[Norrington glares at Brown who smiles nervously then he stares at Will] ''It is really Will you should be thanking says Moira

''Good work Mr. Turner...you saved Miss Wickfield you should be really proud says Norrington

''I am she means a lot to me I will protect Moira with my life says Will

[Moira smiles at Will as Norrington walks with Moira out of the Black Smith Forge. Brown looks at his bottle broken]

''That ratter broke my battle says Brown

[Port Royal]

[The Thick Fog blankets the entire bay now, and the town as Darkness discends the only structure visible is Fort Charles, High on the bluff like a tall ship sailing a sea of Grey. above the Fort is a clear black sky sprinkled with stars. A Waxing moon shines. giving both Fort and Fog an eerie glow.]

[Fort Charles]

[Just below the stone parapets of the Fort, visible briefly deep in the fog, like a shark fin slicing through the water, The topmast of a Ship, Black Sails billowing. flying from the mast is a flag with white Aztec Skull. the Black Pearl has come to Port Royal.]

[Governor's Mansion]

[Elizabeth's Room]

[A Maid removes a bed warmer from the fireplace, slides it between the sheets at the End of Elizabeth's bed.]

''There you go Miss...it was a difficult day for Miss Wickfield wasn't it? says Estrella

''Yes it was...I thought she was going to die says Elizabeth

''She was even threatened by that Pirate sounded Terrifying says Estrella

''Yes it was Terrifying says Elizabeth

''But the Comodore Proposed now that is a smart Match Miss if it's not so bold to say says Estrella

''It is a Smart Match He's a fine man says Elizabeth

''About that Will Turner He's a Fine man too says Estrella

''That is too bold...says Elizabeth

''I'm sorry Miss it's not my place to tell you who you like or not says Estrella

''[Elizabeth opens a book, begins reading, toying absently with the Medallion chain around her neck. The Lamp flame begins to diminish. Elizabeth tries to turn it up. No good. the flames goes out, and the room is dark]

[Fort Charles Parapets]

[A Noose hangs from a gallows in the courtyard. Norrington and Swan walks along the far wall.]

''Has my daughter given you an answer yet? says Swan

''No. She hasn't says Norrington

''Well...it has been a taxing day...Moira almost drowned today and kidnapped...such a Ghastly weather tonight says Swan

''Bleak. very bleak says Norrington

[From the distance, there is a boom. they stop when they hear it] ''What was that? says Swan

[and then the whistle of an incoming ball] ''Cannon Fire! [Norrington tackles Swann as the wall of the Parapet explodes...Norrington then gets up yelling at his men] ''Return fire says Norrington

[Cell Block]

[Jack sits up. there are more booms]

''I know those guns! [He peers out through the bars of the Window. the other Prisoners crowd around their windows as well.] ''It's the Black Pearl says Jack

''The Black Pearl? I've heard stories...she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years...and never leaves any survivors says Prisoner

''No Survivors then where does the Stories come from I wonder? says Jack

[The Prisoners look at each other knowing Jack was not lying]

[Port Royal]

[The Black Pearl still cannot be seen...but the Fog lights up around her with each boom of her guns. She's firing on both sides now, hammering both the Fort and the town. Streets, buildings, docks and ships shatter and explode beneath the onslaught. Villagers panic, run for cover, dodge flying debris as best they can. Long boats emerge out of the Fog, carrying armed Pirates, they swarm from the boats, striking down villagers, Indiscrimintely and setting fires.]

[Black Smith Forge]

[Will Slips the boarding Axe into his belt at the small of his back. He puts a dirk in his belt, then a second and a third. He picks up a second axe and a sword. Will slides back the doors of the forge-A Woman runs past, chased by a One-armed Pirate wearing a yellow bandeau. Will backhands the Axe Square into his chest, a deadly blow. Will heads out up the street-]

[Governor's Mansion

[Moira's Bedroom]

[Moira looks out a Window at the scene below even through the Fog, Multiple fires are visible, and ships burn in the Harbor. shouts and cries of pain. Cannon Fire echoes. She notices movement directly below her window. two Shadowy Figures, approaching the house-Pirates...Moira bolts from her room-she runs to the Second floor hallway at the railing overlooking the foyer, and cries out, just as the Butler walks to the door]

''No Don't says Moira

[The Butler opens the door too late, there is a boom of a gun and the Butler crumples. Moira ducks down in horror, peering through the balusters the Pirates scan the foyer, searching. the Leader is Pintel, a sallow looking Pirate with a bald head. suddenly Pintel looks up, and locks eyes with Moira. how could he know she was there?]

''Up there! says Pintel

[The Pirates rush for the stairs. Moira scrambles back into the nearest room-seeing Elizabeth she rushes towards her]

''Elizabeth we need to get out of here says Moira

''We are surrounded by Pirates...what are we going to do says Elizabeth

Miss Elizabeth? [Elizabeth jumps. Estrella is right behind her, terrified. they whisper] '' they come to Kidnap you,? says Estrella

''What? says Elizabeth

''Your the Governor's Daughter...says Estrella

[Elizabeth realizes she's right. Moira shakes her head running into her bedroom with Elizabeth where she looks inside her Closet underneath a chest and begins putting on black Leather pants, brown boots that goes to her knees and a Light blue Peasent shirt with a black Leather corset that shows off Moira's generious cleavage Elizabeth was curious as Moira takes out a sword when they hear the Doors being knocked on]

''Listen, Estrella-they haven't seen you. Hide, and first chance, you get run for the Fort. says Elizabeth

''Elizabeth-in here says Moira

[Moira shoves Elizabeth behind her as Pintal kicks through the door and gets a Pan of bed warmer in the face for his trouble-he staggers back, holding his nose-Estrella breaks cover, runs for the hall, unnoticed. Moira swings the bed warmer at the second Pirate, but he catches it by the handle-Moira can't jerk it free, so she wretches it over the pan lid swings down, banging the second Pirate-Hot coals spill on his head, sizzling Elizabeth dashes for the Hallway stairs-Moira runs after her as the Pirates burst from the bedroom-Pintal goes for the stairs, but the Second Pirate vaults the handrail-Estrella registers the butler's body, but continues out the still open door at a dead run. Elizabeth follows...the Second Pirate lands between Elizabeth and the front door. His face is burned, his hair smolders-he reaches for her when Moira taking her sword cuts the rope holding the Chandler and it falls down towards Pintal Elizabeth seeing the chance runs out from under them Elizabeth keeps going into the Dining room she shuts the door throws the bolts. the Interior shutters are closed over the windows. above the fireplace are two crossed swords. Elizabeth climbs on the firebox, she grabs one of the Swords by the Hilt and pulls-but it won't come free. Both swords are securely attached to the wall. damn! a smash from the doors-the Pirates are relentless-on the table is a platter with fruit, cheese and bread. Elizabeth grabs the knife from the platter-like any bread knife, it has a round point. Elizabeth looks around...until she sees a hidden room and she enters it closing the doors behind her.]

[Dining Room]

[Empty. Elizabeth is nowhere to be seen. Pintel and Smoldering Pirate search, under the table, behind draperies.]

''We know you're here, Poppet. come out and we promise we won't hurt you. [Smoldering Pirate gives him a look-he wants to her her. Plenty. Pintal shakes his head;] ''We will find you Poppet...you've got something of ours, and it calls to us! [Elizabeth registers that-pulls out the Medallion rubs the gold with her thumb. this is their objective. Light spills into the box through the gaps in the top as the door above is slide open-Elizabeth looks up through the gaps-Pintel leers down at her.] ''Hello, Poppet says Pintal

''Par...Parlay! says Elizabeth

[Pintal can't believe his ears] ''What? says Pintel

''Parlay! I invoke the right of Parlay! according to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the Pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your Captain! says Elizabeth

''I know the code says Pintel

''if an Adversary, demands Parley, you can do them no harm until the Parley is complete. says Elizabeth

''It would appear, so says Pintel

''To the blazes with the code says Smoldering Pirate

[He steps forward, dirk drawn-Pintel stops him] ''She wants to be taken to the Captain and she'll go without a fuss. [He looks to Elizabeth Elizabeth nods] ''We must honor the code says Pintel

[Smoldering Pirate concedes the point, sheaths his dirk, he grabs Elizabeth roughly by the arm. They walk with Elizabeth towards the front door as Moira fighting a Pirate looks towards them and stops seeing Elizabeth she runs after them.]

''Elizabeth! says Moira

''Moira...says Elizabeth

[Port Royal]

[Street]

[Moira races along, momentarily free of the Pirates, she spots Elizabeth with the two Pirates she was about to reach her when Pirates came towards her she screams blocking their hit with her sword then kicking the Pirate between it's leg it yells out jumping away from her Will Turner seeing her hurries forward suddenly a Pirate jumps out from the shadows, slashes him. Will defends himself, the Pirate has one arm and wears a yellow bandana-Will hesitates-didn't he already kill this guy? the Hesitation is just enough for another Pirate, swinging a flaming torch, to slam Will in the head from behind...Moira runs over to him seeing he was alright seeing he was out cold she touches his face sighing as she watches the Pirates leave...]

''Will please wake up says Moira

[Fort Charles Cell Block]

[The wall of the cells explodes inward. Jack pulls himself out from under the rubble. Moonlight spills in through the gaping hole created by the Cannon ball. Beyond it freedom. but it is centered on the other cell. The Part of Jack's cell that is gone is too small for a man to slip through]

''Praise be! [he and the other two scramble through back to Jack] ''My sympathies, Friend-you've no manner of luck at all! says Prisoner

[The three descend th rocks beyond, disappearing from view. Jack is alone. Cannon Fire continues, Occasional hits shaking the fort, The Dog cowers under a long bench, Key ring still in his mouth. Jack sighs-resigned, he picks up the bone from the other cell, and tries coax the dog forward.]

''It's all right, Doggie...come here, [To his surprise, the dog crawls out from under the bench. Jack continues to coax him closer. The Key ring is nearly within Jack's reach-suddenly the Dog's attention goes to the door into the cell block. He bristles, growls. He backs away from the door, whining.] ''What's the matter boy? says Jack

[The Dog bolts through the bars, into the cell, then out through the breached wall-taking the Keys with him. the door to the cell block bursts open-A Pair of Pirates step in, Koehler and Twigg.]

''This isn't the armory says Twigg

[He turns to go, but Koehler has spotted Jack] ''well well...look what we have here, Twigg. it's Captain Sparrow says Koehler

''Huh. Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance, I'd heard you'd gotten off, but I didn't believe it says Twigg

''Did you sprout little wings and flyaway? says Koeler

''His fortunes aren't improved much says Twigg

[The two laugh. Jack doesn't. he steps forward, close to the bars. This puts him in a spill of Moonlight. He is tight with Fury]

'Worry about your own Fortunes. The Lowest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers...and Mutineers [Koehler and Twigg don't like hearing that. Koehler lashes out, grabs Jack by the throat through the bars, Jack clutches the Pirates wrist, looks down-where they enter the Moonlight, Koehler's wrists and hands are skeletal. Jack's eyes go wide-he is holding a skeletion arm.] ''You are cursed [Koehler sneers, shoves Jack backwardsm, hard. now out of the moonlight, his hand is normal. Jack stares, realizing-] ''The stories are true says Jack

[Koehler ushers Twigg toward the door. Looks back] ''You know nothing of hell says Koehler

''[And then they were gone]


	4. Free Jack

**Freeing Jack**

[Port Royal]

[Street]

[Will wakes up, to see that Moira was sitting beside him he looks at her clutching her hand in his tightly seeing there was a scratch on her neck that was bad looking he winces as he touches it]

''You were hurt? says Will

''Yes but it's only a scratch I was trying to help Elizabeth but I was not quick enough says Moira

[She gets up seeing the Devastation of Port Royal, the Harbor is dotted with burning and sunken Ships, buildings are razed and still smoldering. She sees Her Ship that is still intact seeing the blowing of the Silver Sails in the wind. she sighs in relief then she runs for Norrington's Office with Will following her...she busts through the doors armed with her sword.]

''They've taken her! they've taken Elizabeth! says Moira

[Norrington looks up at her seeing that she was okay he sighs in relief as Swan walks over seeing the wound on her neck]

''Dear Moira you are alright...says Swan

''Yes I'm fine but I tried saving Elizabeth but they were just too many of them...Please we must find her says Moira

[Norrington and Gillette among others, gathered around a map. the Map is so large it drapes over the Governor's desk, the far end supported by a chair.]

''We're aware of the Situation says Norrington

''We have to hunt them down and save her says Will

[Swan's s worry has made him short-tempered] ''Where do you propose we start? If you have any information that concerns my daughter, then share it! [Will is silent] ''Leave, Mr. Turner says Swan

[Murtogg has remembered something. He ventures it warily] ''That Jack Sparrow...He talked about the Black Pearl...says Murtogg

''Mentioned it, is more what he did says Mullory

''Still-says Murtogg

''We can ask him where it is-maybe he can lead us to it says Will

''That Pirate tried to kill Moira. We could never trust a word he said! says Swan

''we could strike a bargain says Moira

''No. the Pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo he is not their ally, and therefore of no value [through with Will] ''We will determine their most likely course, and launch a search mission that sails with the tide...says Norrington

[Will angry and frustrated that nobody is listening to him slams the boarding axe into the desk, through the map]

''That's not good enough. This is Elizabeth's life says Will

[Norrington is quick to react, he throws a strong arm across Will's back and guides him roughly to the door.]

''Mr. Turner, this is not the time for rash actions. do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who Loves Elizabeth. [Moira lowers her gaze sadly hearing this] ''Now, go home...says Norrington

[Moira sighs leaving the Office truly set on the way to find Elizabeth knowing who the person she needed to talk to...]

[Fort Charles-Jail Cells]

[Jack strains, trying to budge one of the bars. even with the damage from the cannon ball, it won't move. he hears the sound of the door latch-the door opens and Moira slips in, looks around. Jack lounges on the floor of his cell, apparently relaxed and unconcerned. Moira marches up straight up to the bars.]

''Are you familiar with that ship? the Black Pearl? says Moira

''Somewhat? says Jack

''Where does it make berth? says Moira

''Surely you've heard the stories? The Black Pearl sails from the Dreaded Isla De Mureta...an island that cannot be found-except by those who already know where it is says Jack

''The Ships real enough, so its anchorage must be a real place, where is it? says Moira

[She turns to hear the Cell Blockage door open and Will comes down seeing her she sighs irriated at the interruption]

''What are you doing here Moira? says Will

''I'm here asking Jack a question...says Moira

''Why ask me? says Jack

''Because you're a Pirate says Moira

''And you want to turn Pirate yourself? says Jack

[Angry Will rushes the cell bars grabbing them tightly] ''Never...they taken Miss Swan says Will

''So it is that you found a girl. [Moira flinches closing her eyes Jack smiles seeing her then turns to Will] ''Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me says Jack

[Will slams his fist against the bars in frustration. Jack is surprised at the outburst. Will thinks...makes a decision]

''I can get you out of here says Will

''How? The Key's run off says Jack

''[examines the cell.] ''I helped build these cells. Those are hook-and-ring hinges. the Proper application of strength, the door'll lift free. Just calls for the right lever and fulcrum...says Will

[Jack watches Will as he speaks and it dawns on him...Will is the spitting image of someone he's known in the past]

''What's your name boy? says Jack

''[Will gives him a puzzled look] ''Will Turner says Will

[Jack grins...] ''that will be short for William I imagine good strong name...no doubt named after your father right? says Jack

''Yes says Will

[He stands up] ''I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. you spring me from this cell. and I swear on the pain of death, I'll take you to the Black Pearl. [sticks out his hand] ''Do we have an accord? says Jack

[Moira gives him a suspicious look. watches as Will shakes Jack's hand]

''Agreed...says Will

''Agreed! says Jack

''I'm coming with you says Moira

''No says Will

''NO! Says Jack

''Why not I am just as capable of fighting as you guys are...says Moira

[Will shakes his head placing his hand on her face she flinches in surprise at his touch] ''I can't let you get hurt too Moira...Elizabeth is important to me and I will get her back but I can't lose you too says Will

[She shakes her head stepping back as she looks at them both] ''You can't stop me besides I have the Ship that will get to her says Moira

''What Ship? says Jack

''My Father's ship the Duchess II Says Moira

''[Jack was stunned looking at the girl for the first time seeing the Heart shaped Pendent around her neck]

''So the Duchess II is your father's ship the Duke that passed away couple years ago says Jack

''Yes...We had another Ship named after My mother who died of sickness it was destroyed when My father died and so they have sent me his Ship He has given it to me says Moira

[Will looks at her then makes a chair his Fulcrum, and levers the long bench under the door of the cell. Pushes down it's hard work-but the cell door rises and then falls forward, crashing down on the bench and chair...Jack is impressed he steps out of the cell.]

''Hurry someone would have heard that says Will

[Moira heads for the door, Jack searches the desk, cupboards] ''Not without my effects says Jack

''We need to go says Moira

[Jack finds his Pistol, sword belt and compass, straps on the belt, checks the shot in his Pistol]

''Why are you bothering with that? says Will

''My business, Will. as for your Business one question, or there's no use going...This girl...what does she mean to you? How far are you willing to go to save her? says Jack

''[No hesitation] ''I'd die for her says Will

''Good no worries then says Jack

[Docks]

[The Duchess II Is sitting in the Bay Moira takes out a row boat that was sitting beside the docks Will and Jack were surprised]

''We're going to steal a ship? That ship? says Will

''It's not stealing if the Ship is mine in the first place...says Moira

''So breaking a man out of jail. Face it, Will, Moira you may say you'll never be a Pirate, but you're off to a rip-roaring start [smiling] ''My advice-smile and enjoy it says Jack

[The Boat bobs its way across the bay, dwarfed against the Duchess II. Will holds a stay line with Iron Fists]

''This is either Madness, or brilliant says Will

''Remarkable how often those two traits coincide says Jack

[The small boat nears the Rudder of the Much larger ship.]

[The Duchess II ]

[There's been a breakdown in discipline, about a dozen Navy Sailors are gathered together on the main deck, playing dice. Murtogg and Mullroy among them...Moira was a little angry that people were on her ship. Suddenly Jack and Will jump out, into the open. brandishing Pistols]

''Everybody stay calm, we're taking over the ship! says Jack

''Aye! avast! says Will

[Jack gives him a look. shakes his head. Moira giggles a little as she steps down the steps unlocking her cabin door as the Sailors all look at them-and then bursts out laughing...they grin, shake their heads. Jack stands there, grinning with them. but his gun is still level at them. the Lieutenant, Gillette, steps forward]

'You're serious about this...[seeing Lady Moira] ''My Lady...what's going on? says Lieutenant Gillette

''I am going to need my Ship in order to find Elizabeth and since The Governor and Norrington are taking forever in doing that I will just go find her myself with a little help says Moira

''You understand this ship cannot be crewed by two men and a girl. you'll never make it out of the Bay says Gillette

''My Father taught me how to steer a ship sir...says Moira

[He looks at her surprised as she begins getting the Ship ready to take off. Jack points his gun at the Lieutenant]

''Son, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and we will have no problem sailing this Ship says Jack

''My Lady, I'll not see any of my men killed or wounded in this foolish enterprise says Gillette

''Fine by me I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed which is why I brought my little boat, so you can all get back to shore, safe and sound says Moira

[He nods at her] ''Agreed. you have the Momentary advantage, Lady Moira...but I will have to tell Norrington about this says Gillette

''Doesn't matter what he does...The Duchess is My ship and I can do with it as I please...says Moira

''Will, short up the Anchor, we've got ourselves a ship! says Jack

[Sailors make their way down a rope ladder, crowd onto the Small Boat. Will pushes hard against the Windlass, to no avail...the Anchor is too heavy for one man. Moira notices..]

''Need any help? says Moira

[Will shrugs, as she helps him with the Windlass, and it turns. Jack's Pistol is on the Sailors the whole time.]

'I can't believe She's doing this says Murtogg

''[the Windless turns, bringing Mullroy into view] ''You didn't believe he was telling the truth either. says Mullroy

[The Windless turns some more, and there's Gillette] ''Do you have any idea, Moira, what you're doing? says Gillette

''Yes says Moira

[She looks at her Ship as the Silver Sails luffs and billows out. The Huge Ship inches forward slowly, she sighs grinning]

''Look there, Mates! We're underway [to Moira] ''You weren't kidding when you said that you knew what you were doing says Jack

''I told you my father taught me about this ship and how to run it...[she sighs sadly seeing Her father and Mother's names on the Wheel] ''They both put there heart and soul into making these ships says Moira

[Will is looking at her seeing how sad she was about the mention of her two lost parents.]

[Port Royal]

[Norrington moves alone, concentrating on a Manifest. alongside him is Governor Swan, who glances over-sees A Small boat headed toward them riding low in the water, overloaded with Sailors beyond that, the Duchess II sails-for open waters.]

''Commodore-says Swan

''A Moment says Norrington

''But-says Swan

''Please says Norrington

''Damn it, man. It appears someone is stealing The Duchess II Says Swan

[Norrington glances out at the bay. sure enough, the Duchess II is on the move, Norrington takes a brass telescope from his belt, opens it, trains it on-The main deck. He picks out Moira, Will and Jack he was surprised]

''Rash, Miss Wickfield and Mr. Turner, too rash [to Swan] ''It seems Moira is taking her Father's Ship...says Norrington

''What...how can she possibly know how to steer one...bring them back here at once says Swann

[Caribbean Sea]

[The Duchess II cuts across the waves. Jack is at the wheel, Will tightens a line, moves back astern. Moira is sitting down at the steps sharping her sword with a wetstone]

''For a Young girl whose Father is a Duke you know exectly what you are doing Miss Wickfield says Jack

''Like I said After my mother died it was just me and Him and he would take me everywhere he goes on his trade routes always visiting places like Spain, Singapore, England and Italy He managed to teach me all the languages and even taught me how to fight then He made a decision not to take me with him anymore leaving me in Port Royal to live says Moira

''That was when he was attacked by Pirates...did they even tell you why they attacked him? says Jack

[She turns to look at Jack] ''No only that the there was a storm and that there was cannon fire and the Pirates rushed aboard the Duchess I taking it apart stealing what they could...they never did say how He died? says Moira

[Will was listening to the story looking at Jack seeing there was something in his eyes that made him believe that he may know what happened...]

''[to Will] ''For a man whose made an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick study says Jack

''I worked passage from England as a Cabin Boy. after my mother passed I came out here...Looking for my father. says Will

''Is that so? says Jack

''My father. William Turner? [Jack says nothing. Will has lost the patience for guile] ''I'm not a simpleton Jack at the Jail-it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter but now...you knew my father...says Will

[Jack considers his reply. Moira is listening in surprise]

''I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Most everyone just called him Bill or Bootstrap Bill says Jack

''Bootstrap? says Will

''Good man. Good Pirate. and clever-I never met anyone with as clever a mind and hands as him. When you were puzzling out that cell door. It was like seeing his twin. says Jack

''[angry] 'that's not true says Will

''I swear, you look just like him says Jack

''It's not true that my father was a Pirate says Will

''Figured you wouldn't want to hear it says Jack

''He was a merchant Marine! He was a respectable man who obeyed the law, and followed the rules-says Will

''[Laughs] ''you think your father is the only man who ever lived The Glasgow life, telling folk one thing, and then going off to do another? There's quite a few who come here, hoping to amass enough swag to ease the burdens of respectable life. And they'll merchant marines says Jack

''My father did not think of my mother-his family-as a burden says Will

''Sure-because he could always be Pirating says Jack

''My father-[He pulls out his sword angry] 'was not a Pirate says Will

[Will points his sword at Jack who gives him a disbelieving look, Sighs]

''Put it away, Will. it's not worth getting beat again says Jack

''You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. in a fair fight, I'd kill you says Will

''then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair is it? says Jack

[He kicks a lever on a wench. The sail boom whips around and slams Will in the chest-Sweeping him off the ship..His sword clatters onto the deck. Will dangles above the water. Moira gasps worried that things will get to far she runs up to the wheel to stop Jack only for him to shake his head at her then he picks up Will swords poking it at him with it. Will hands away from the blade, to the end of the boom] ''As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention, Must, should, do, don't, shall, shall not-those are just suggestions there are only two absolute rules [ticks them off on his fingers] ''What a man can do. and what a man can't do [Will looks away, not interested] ''for Instance, you can accept that your father was a Pirate and still a good man...or you can't. Now me, I can't Sail this ship to Tortuga by myself...[Will looks alarmed] ''but I can't just let you drown...says Jack

[Jack swings the boom back in. Will drops to the deck. Jack holds the hilt of the sword out. Will takes it. glares at Jack, considers what he'll do next. Jack watches him coolly. Will turns and strides to his spot, on the deck, sits down, and resumes sharpening his sword Jack breathes silent sigh of relief. notices his hand is shaking he takes the wheel.]

''Tortuga? says Moira

''Oh-did I forget to mention that? says Jack

[Tortuga]

A dank and dirty port, where the tides seem to have swept together the scum of the Caribbean - pirates, privateers, prostitutes, thieves, and drunkards. With its cantered, rotting docks, weather beaten buildings, and odd assortment of livestock running free - a donkey, chickens, etc. - it is far less civilized than Port Royal. Jack Moira and Will move through the crowd. A Red Headed woman turns her head - she has noticed Jack.

''We need a crew. We can manage the Ship between the islands, but the open sea, that's another matter-says Jack

Suddenly the Redhead Slasp Jack, hard. Satisfied, she turns and strides off. Will ignores her.

''Just do it Quickly says Will

[Rubbing his jaw]

''Don't worry. I've already got my Quatermaster-there! says Jack

Jack leads Will toward a pub: the Faithful Bride, the emblem over the door a politically incorrect painting of a smiling woman holding a bouquet in her chained-and-manacled hands. Jack pulls open the door; Will goes inside passing a pretty Asian woman coming out - she sees Jack and immediately Slaps him, cursing something in Chinese. Jack backs away -

[The Faithful Bride]

Jack closes the door on the woman, joins Will. They take in the place - it is populated with a slightly higher class of scum. Jack spots a Bartender, smiles, moves forward - -and is suddenly Decked by a waitress. This is Anamaria, tall, strong, tough; she didn't spill a drink off her tray.

''You stole my boat says Anamaria

''Anamaria! Have you seen Gibbs? I need to get together-[She slaps him again. Moira shakes her heads for the bar. Jack gets up.] ''Borrowed. Borrowed your boat without permission says Jack

[ AnaMaria charges. Jack backs away, puts a table between them. She chases him around the table, still carrying the try]

''My Dory. The Jolly Mon. where is it? says AnaMaria

''Safe! at Port Royal. with the Royal Navy

''that boat is my Livelihood! says AnaMaria

''You'll get it back. or one better says Jack

''I will says AnaMaria

Away from them, a Patron calls for his food. AnaMaria scowls at Jack, moves away - comes back for. one more Slap!

''Jack! over here! [At the Bar, Moira has spoken to the Bartender. Jack arrives with Will rubbing his chin] ''He know Gibbs says Moira

[The Bartender nods yes then nods out back. then Produces a water bucket from behind the Bar Jack and Will exchange a look and Jack takes the Bucket they walk away as Moira follows them.]

[The Faithful Bride-Rear]

A drunken man lays in the mud, having a friendly conversation with two pigs. He wears an old tattered Navy jacket. A sudden Spray Of Water splashes across his face, revealing old Joshamee Gibbs (the man who told pirate stories to Elizabeth when she was a child). He sputters and roars:]

''Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot [recognizes Jack and Moira in surprise] ''Mother's love Jack...Lady Moira you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. it's bad luck! says Gibbs

Well, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping it drink it while listening to a proposition says Jack

''Aye, that'll about do it [Jack helps Gibbs to his feet-and then Gibbs is hit with a second wave of water. Will stands there with the bucket.] ' Blast it, I'm already awake! says Gibbs

''I know. that was for the smell says Will

[Moira places her hand over her mouth and begins to giggle in her hands as Gibbs shrugs knowing it was true that he needed a bath]

[Faithful Bride]

[Jack and Gibbs sit at a table in the shadows, a Single candle illumining them, speaking in hushed voices. Will is away from them, at the door, hand on sword, keeping a look out staring at Moira who was standing beside him seeing she has been quiet since they set off on this journey A Tankard of Ale is set down in front of them. Gibbs lifts it to take a swing]

''Just the one says Jack

[Gibbs pauses. he takes a dainty sip] ''Make it last then. Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours? says Gibbs

''First-have you found me a crew? says Jack

''Oh, there's a hard tale. Jack. Most of the decent Pirates in town won't sail with you-seem to think you're a Jinx says Gibbs

''Now where, I wonder would they have gotten that idea? [Gibbs evades answering by taking a long sip from his Ale. Jack leans forward. Gibbs leans toward him.] ''I'm going after the Black Pearl says Jack

Gibbs straightens up like he's been hit. He stares. He reaches for the drink as if to down it - but then sets it back down. He leans forwards again. Jack has not moved.

''Say it again? says Gibbs

''I'm going after the Black Pearl. I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it says Jack

''Jack, it's a fool errand. You've heard tales they tell about the Pearl says Gibbs

''Aye, and that's why I know where it's going to be, and that's why I know what Barbossa is up to. all I need is a crew. says Jack

''[shakes his head] ''A Fool's errand says Gibbs

''Not if the Fool has something Barbossa wants. Something he needs says Jack

''And you've got that, have you? says Gibbs

Jack, as he smiles enigmatically, and shifts his eyes' - behind him, Will, still on guard, Moira is standing beside him as a Sailor comes over touching her face and placing his hands on her waist she pulls away smacking him across the face...Will seeing this Takes his sword out and points it at the Man forcing him to back away from her]

''Just a little bit of fun...She's a tasty looking one says Sailor

''Leave her alone says Will

[Jack looks at Will knowingly]

''Back there, Guarding the door is the Son of Old Bootstrap Bill Turner. says Jack

[Gibbs eyes widen over the edge of the Tankard. Peers at Will then smiles, with more missing teeth then good ones

''Well, Lookee there. I think you may be onto something, Jack [considers, nods] ''There's bound to be Sailors on this rock crazy as you. I'll find some men. says Gibbs

[Gibbs downs his drink, slams the Tankard on the table. Another Man walks over to Moira seeing her grabs her wrist and pulls her away from the wall towards the stairs she struggles kicking him between his legs making him scream in pain...Will reacts to the sound, draws both sword and dagger, whirls on anyone who moves towards Moira again she was startled as his arm wraps around her waist pulling her towards him...]

''Who ever touches her again will come through me...says Will

''Will...it's okay says Moira

''No it's not okay...these men want nothing more then to touch you and take you to bed with them...I will take care of you until we got off of Tortuga says Will

''Thank you Will says Moira

[He sighs feeling how good she feels against him closing his eyes as he places his face on her head then he steps back remembering who it was that is in his arms she looks up at him]

''Come on let's get you back to the Ship says Will

''Kid's a bit of a stick, isn't he? says Gibbs

''That he is. says Jack

[Tortuga Dock]

[On The Decks, a Disheveled, motley and weather beaten group of about a dozen swabs stand in a ragged line-up]

''Feast your eyes, Captain, All of em. good sea faring men, faithful hands before the mast, everyone worth his salt-and crazy to boot says Gibbs

[Jack holds up a hand-enough. He moves down the line, Gibbs, Will and Moira at his side. then he notices AnaMaria in line, dressed like a man, He raises an eyebrow.]

''You owe me a boat. says AnaMaria

Jack nods, continues. One sailor is quite fat, another thin and sickly. Jack is not happy with his choices. He stops in front of Cotton, a short sailor with a large, colorful Parrot on his shoulder. Jack raises an eyebrow.

''Mr. Cotton. do you have the Courage and Fortitude to follow orders and stay true, in the face danger, and almost certain death? Answer me? says Jack

''He's a mute sir Poor devil had his tongue cut out -[Cotton opens his mouth to show this - Jack grimaces.] - so he went and trained the parrot to do the talking for him, nobody knows how. Nobody knows the parrot's name neither, so we just call it 'Cotton's parrot.

''Mr. Cotton. do you have the Courage and Fortitude to follow orders and stay true, in the face of danger, and almost certain death? says Jack

[Cotton lifts the Parrot off his shoulder raises it-]

''Wind In Your Sails! Wind In your Sails says Cotton's Parrot

''Mostly, that seems to mean yes says Gibbs

Cotton nods vigorously, lowers the parrot, and it goes silent. Jack shakes his head. Steps back.

''that goes for the rest of you! Danger and near certain death! [turns away] ''For we are to sail to Isla De Muerta to rescue the daughter of Governor Swan. an Equal share of the reward shall be-says Jack

Jack hears movement, looks back - several potential crew members back away in fright; first one, then another, turn and run, followed by more. Soon just a half dozen are left, including Cotton (with parrot) - and AnaMaria.

''Shut up, before you lose them all! says Will

''These are the only ones worth having [glances at the sky] ''and we're going to need them all of them says Jack

[He turns and walks away with Moira who was looking towards the sky seeing thunder clouds coming their way]

''If we are going to leave we need to do it know before that storm heads our way says Moira

''We will leave soon as soon as we get all the nesscery things we need says Jack

''I will wait on the ship...says Moira

[Gibbs sees her watching as she walks towards the Huge Dark blue ship recognizing it to be the Duchess II]

''That is the Duchess II...but its very bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir even if it is Miss Wickfield says Gibbs

''It would be far worse not to have her...because if it wasn't for her We wouldn't have a ship to sail says Jack

[Gibbs nods leaving with Jack]


End file.
